Prequel Crossover: Danger with a Granger (Or Karane's new best friend
by NON-FANGIRL LegendOfZeldaLover
Summary: A confused Hermione ends up inexplicably at Skyloft Knight Academy.
1. Chapter 1

Prequel Crossover: Danger with a Granger (or Karane's "new best friend")

One day, Karane was asleep in her dorm room the same way she was every night and early morning in the Skyloft Knight Academy. But this morning, she was awakened by a scream. It was a scream she had never heard before. And it was form somebody who was probably unlikely to scream.

Karane's room shared a wall with Zelda's, but it was not Zelda who had screamed. Karane screamed, too when she saw a complete stranger lying on her bedroom floor! 

"Who are you?" Karane asked.

"First of all, who are you?" the stranger screamed. "And where am I?'

"This is my dorm room! In the Skyloft Knight Academy!" said Karane. "I don't exactly give my identity to strangers!"

"Fine," said the stranger, getting off of the floor. "Hermione Granger." She tried to offer Karane a handshake, but Karane refused.

"I'm Karane Grusi," said Karane.

"Okay, now where in the world is Skyloft Knight Academy?" Hermione asked. "I mean, I know lots of things, but I've never heard or read of such a place."

"It's on Skyloft. Duh!" said Karane.

"Don't 'duh' me," said Hermione. "I do not believe this 'Skyloft' you speak of exists."

"It's up in the sky," said Karane, thinking Hermione to be quite stupid.

"No way!" said Hermione.

"Yes, way. Don't you know anything?" Karane asked, irritated.

"More than you do!" snapped Hermione. "And what are you, an elf?"

"Umm… why do you ask?" Karane asked, nervously.

"Why else would you have such ridiculous ears?" Hermione asked. "Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror?"

"And you think you're so smart," said Karane. "I'm a Hylian. All Hylians have pointed ears. What are you?"

"A human, duh!" said Hermione. "You are an ignorant fool!"

"Hey!" said Karane.

"Karane, are you fighting with yourself again?"asked Zelda, who was outside Karane's door. "You'll miss the breakfast soup!"

"Soup? For breakfast? How ridiculous!" said Hermione.

"Wow, Karane, you sure are good at making new voices," said Zelda.

"That wasn't me!" said Karane. "There's another person in here!"

"Karane, you are so psychotic," said Zelda.

"Open up and come in if you don't believe me!" said Karane.

"Who is that?" Hermione asked.

"My friend, Zelda. Also a Hylian, so you don't ask," Karane said.

Zelda opened the door and stomped in.

"Oh my gosh, who is that?" she screamed.

"I don't know. She was in here when I woke up!" said Karane.

"The name is Hermione, if you must know," said Hermione. "And I do not know how I got here!"

"Strange, very strange," said Zelda.

"You guys are strange! You don't look like anybody I know!" said Hermione.

"Well, maybe the old Hyena will let you have soup, too," said Zelda.

"Hyena? In here?" Hermione asked.

"No, she's the lunch lady. We just call her the Hyena," said Karane.

"Forget it! I'm not eating soup for breakfast!" said Hermione.

"We eat soup for every meal," said Zelda.

"My, that doesn't sound appetizing or filling," said Hermione.

"Okay, right now you are being a brat. A total brat!" said Zelda.

"Says the one acting like she's in charge," said Hermione.

"My father is the headmaster!" said Zelda.

"Then I wish to speak to him!" said Hermione.

"Follow me, then," said Zelda.

"Gladly," said Hermione.

"Hasta La Vista, baby," said Karane.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda knocked on one of the double-doors to her father's office.

"Kind of odd, don't you think, having an office right in the middle of it all?" Hermione asked.

"We're a small establishment," said Zelda.

"But still!" said Hermione. "Where does your dad even sleep?"

"I…don't know," said Zelda.

"Maybe he has a secret hidden bedroom!" said Hermione.

"I doubt it," said Zelda.

"How can there not be secret bedrooms?!" asked Hermione. "This place looks full of secrets!"

"It's just an ordinary building," said Zelda.

"Oh, so it's a muggle building?" Hermione asked.

"A what now?" Zelda said.

"Why, I believe you are as ignorant as your little friend," said Hermione. "A muggle is a person who is not magical, you dimwit! You must be one!"

"I am a Hylian," said Zelda. "Hylians are _quite magical!_"

"Why isn't your stupid father coming out yet?" Hermione asked.

"He must be busy," said Zelda. "And I will warn you, he is not entirely sane and can be a bit intimidating."

"Ah, I can handle it," said Hermione. "How busy can you be in a small school?"

"You don't know my friends," said Zelda.

"I'm unfortunate enough to have met one," said Hermione.

"Karane is really a very nice girl," said Zelda. "You just haven't got to know her yet."

"I hope I'm not her long enough to know her," said Hermione.

"Then I guess you'll be at each other's necks the whole time," said Zelda.

"Listen, muggle! I don't even know how I got here!" said Hermione. "I don't even know how I will get back home."

To Zelda's surprise, Hermione looked about to cry.

Just then, Gaepora flung open his office doors.

"Good morning, my doy!" he cheered, his fat belly jiggling.

"He's creepier than my headmaster," mumbled Hermione.

"Who is this darling?" Gaepora asked, looking at Hermione.

"Yep, totally a creep," mumbled Hermione.

"What was that? I can't hear you!" said Gaepora.

Gaepora had a voice like a deranged whale.

"My name is Hermione Granger and I want to know, how do I get the heck out of here?!" Hermione yelled.

"New recruit, eh?" Gaepora asked, tilting his head.

"Recruit for what?" asked Hermione.

"You're training to be a knight, aren't you?" Gaepora asked.

"You're right about your dad not being sane," mumbled Hermione.

"I don't need sanity! Otherwise I wouldn't work at a school for bad kids!" Gaepora laughed.

"Seriously? Out of all the things I mumbled about you, you heard that?" Karane said,

"Oh, I don't think anybody likes me, but that's not my problem!" said Gaepora.

"Now, seriously, I am NOT training to be a knight. A knight for what, anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, the poor doy doesn't know why she's here," said Gaepora.

"What the heck is a doy?!" shouted Hermione.

"I don't know," said Gaepora. "Just a word I habitually say."

"Maybe her parents dropped her off here," said Zelda.

"No they didn't! I wasn't even with my parents! I was at my school! In my own dorm room!" Hermione insisted.

"Who knows why she had one," mumbled Zelda.

"Leave me alone!" snapped Hermione, and before Zelda could respond, Hermione ran away crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Karane then ran back to Zelda. "Get the brat out of my room!" she yelled.

"You mean Hermione?" Zelda asked.

"I don't give a darned care what her name is! She can NOT be in my room! She doesn't deserve it!" Karane yelled.

"Why don't you tell her to leave?" Zelda asked.

"She won't even answer me," said Karane. "She's just blubbering on about how everyone hates her!"

"Maybe if you make her feel better, she will stop," said Zelda.

"Why would I comfort that bratty girl?" asked Karane.

"Ummm, you're one to speak about being a brat," said Zelda.

"So now you're calling me a brat? Just because I won't share my room?" Karane asked.

"No, it's because you aren't being nice to a poor, confused, new girl," said Zelda.

"Well, I won't be!" said Karane. "She's a jerk!"

"Karane, think about how she feels," said Zelda. "How would you like it if you were in a strange place and didn't know why you were there?"

"I wouldn't like it at all," said Karane.

"And then what if the first person you met started yelling at you?" Zelda asked.

"Woah, woah, woah!" said Karane. "Don't try and blame this on me! She said you yelled at her, too! 

"So you talked to her?" Zelda asked.

"Don't instigate!" said Karane.

"But apparently you did," said Zelda.

"No, she talked to me!" said Karane. "I wouldn't waste my words on that little brat!"

"Karane, can I try to talk to her?" Zelda asked.

"What good would it do?" Karane said.

"It might get her out of your room," said Zelda.

"Fine, but I don't think she'll budge," said Karane.

Zelda went to Karane's bedroom door and knocked.

"Stop bothering me!" wailed Hermione.

"Hermione, it's me, Zelda," said Zelda.

"You're mean, too!" said Hermione. "I heard you talking about me. I heard everything you both said."

"Hermione, I'm sorry," said Zelda.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," said Hermione. "You don't mean it. Why I bet as soon as you leave, you'll start talking about me again!"

"Honestly, cross my heart I won't!" Zelda insisted.

"So if you do, I kill you," said Hermione.

Her voice was muffled, so she probably had her face buried in Karane's pillow.

"That's a little extreme," said Zelda. "I'm going to come in now."

"Fine," said Hermione.

Hermione was not acting like herself at all. I'm not telling you how she got to Skyloft just yet, but she most likely hit her head in the process.

Zelda came in.

"Okay, what do you want?" asked Hermione, picking up her tear-streamed face.

"Well, I'm sorry about what I said," said Zelda.

"Heard that already. What else?" Hermione asked.

"Can't I help you find a way home?" Zelda asked.

"I doubt it, but you are more than welcome to try," said Hermione.

"So you have no idea how you got here?" Zelda asked.

"Not the faintest," said Hermione.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Zelda asked,

"Oh, oh, I must have done something in my sleep," said Hermione.

"A sleepwalker?" Zelda asked.

"No, not normally," said Hermione. "I don't recall such a thing ever happening to me before."

"Link is a sleepwalker," said Zelda. "There is nothing to be shy about!"

"Who is Link?" asked Hermione.

"A friend of mine," said Zelda. "He's not a person you want to meet right away."

"Like your other friend," said Hermione. "I hate her!"

"Don't be so judgmental," said Zelda.

"Oh, you're not judgmental enough if you pick those kinds of friends!" said Hermione. "I bet Link will come along and hurt my feelings, too!"

"Well, that's the thing! He's mute… most of the time," said Zelda.

"Do not think of running along and introducing us," said Hermione.

"I wouldn't!" said Zelda.

Suddenly, Hermione got up. "How about I just walk out the front door and leave?" she asked.

"But you don't know where to go!" said Zelda.

"I'll jump down," said Hermione.

"You will die!" said Zelda.

"So you're telling me we are really in the sky?" sneered Hermione.

"Yes," said Zelda. "It's a long story."

"Can I have my room back now?" Karane asked.

"Let's leave," said Zelda.

"Where can I stay?" Hermione asked.

"In my room," said Zelda.

Karane snorted as Zelda and Hermione walked away.

"You just steal her away!" Karane called.

"Give up!" said Zelda.

"My, that girl carries on," said Hermione.

"Yes, yes, she does," said Zelda.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait! You forgot to bring me!" said Karane.

"I'm not talking to you right now," said Zelda.

"But I never did anything to you!" said Karane.

Zelda walked outside and took Hermione with her.

"So, you're saying that although we're in the sky, we're on land?" Hermione asked. She had never been so confused about so many things before.

"Yup," said Zelda.

"How is that even scientifically possible? Wouldn't Skyloft fall down?" Hermione asked.

"Nobody knows," said Zelda.

"Maybe Hylians are magical after all," said Hermione.

"Told ya!" said Zelda.

"So what if you fell off of Skyloft?" Hermione asked.

"Hopefully, your loftwing would save you," said Zelda.

"Loftwing? What's that?" Hermione asked.

"It's our birds!" said Zelda.

"Like an owl?" Hermione asked,

"No," said Zelda. "Bigger!"

"How can a bird save you?" Hermione asked.

"They sense their owners falling and catch them," said Zelda. "But usually, we call them by our own special whistle."

"How do you get a loftwing?" Hermione asked.

"They come at a special time in your life, to symbolize your transition from childhood," said Zelda. "But only at a special time of the year!"

"I'd like to see one of these so-called 'loftwings'," Hermione said.

"Let's go to the statue behind the academy. The loftwings love to rest there!" said Zelda.

The two went to the goddess statue behind the academy.

"Who is that a statue of?" Hermione asked, wishing she didn't have so many questions.

Zelda tried to explain, but Hermione turned and left! 

"Wait! Where are you going?" Zelda asked.

Hermione stopped and looked at Zelda. "I'm going to apologize to Karane," she said.

"For what?" Zelda asked.

She knew that standing near the goddess statue always made people feeling like they were doing wrong, and they couldn't come back until they fixed it. It was a weird, mysterious aura of the statue.

"Wait, shouldn't she be apologizing to you?" Zelda asked.

Hermione was too busy running to answer.

She then burst into the academy.

Zelda came in after her.

"Where is your friend?" Hermione asked.

"Karane is probably in the library," said Zelda. "And she's probably reading a book. She likes to read. She thinks it will make her smart."

"Can't blame her on that," said Hermione. "Show me to the library!"

Zelda directed Hermione to the library.

"Woah, it's small," said Hermione.

"We don't have many students. I told you, it's a small school!" said Zelda.

"Just let me speak my mind!" said Hermione.

"Well, excuse me, princess," said Zelda.

Karane was standing in front of the bookshelf the same way she usually was. And of course, she was still deciding what to read. She saw Zelda and Hermione come in.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I'm sorry!" said Hermione.

"Sorry for what?" Karane asked.

"I was mean to you!" said Hermione.

"Are you kidding? I was mean to _you_!" said Karane.

"So you admit it," said Hermione.

"Yes, I do. Now leave me alone," said Karane.

"I want to be here! There are books here!" said Hermione.

"They aren't very interesting books," said Zelda, but Hermione had already decided that she would stay in the library.

Karane was a bit annoyed. "I wanted to read alone," she said.

"Well, that's tough," said Hermione. "Because I am not leaving!"

Karane scooted farther away from Hermione.

"Oh, so you have a problem being near me," said Hermione.

"No, I'm just used to reading alone," said Karane.

Suddenly, Hermione ran across the room and stood on a table!

"What are you doing?" Karane asked.

"Get out!" said Hermione.

"But I was here first!" said Karane.

"Get out! Get out!" yelled Hermione.

Yeah, something is totally going on with her.

Karane screamed and threw a book at Hermione.

Hermione ducked. "Ha, ha! Missed me!"

Karane threw another book and it hit a mug on a desk, breaking it.

"You're going to have to pay for that! You'll be in so much trouble!" said Hermione.

"Says the one standing on a table," said Karane.

Hermione got off of the table and ran away.

"No running in the halls!" yelled Karane.

Hermione ran and crashed into Groose.

"Woah!" said Groose. "Who are you?"

"Hermione," said Hermione.

"Are you new?" asked Groose.

"Hopefully I won't be here for too long," said Hermione.

"I hope so, too," said Groose, walking away.

"I'll be glad to not be around people around you!" said Hermione.

Groose was looking for his buddies.

Later that day, Groose and his buddies spotted Hermione across the hallway.

"There she is!" said Groose.

"I don't see anyone," said Cawlin.

"Oh, but I sure do," said Strich.

"What does she look like?" Cawlin asked.

"Huh?" asked Strich, who was staring supposedly at the wall.

"What do you think we should do about her?" Groose asked.

"Uh, nothing?" Strich said.

"So, I see you brought your 'buddies' with you," said Hermione. "What, you think you're going to gang up against me?" Hermione asked.

"Der, no?" Groose said, scratching the back of his head.

"Just checking," said Strich.

"Checking what?" Hermione asked.

"Seeing if you're 'cool' or not," said Groose.

"Cool? I have no aim to be cool," said Hermione.

"Well, then you'd better watch out for Groose!" said Groose, turning. "Hasta la vista, baby!"

"Wait! How do I be cool?" Hermione asked.

"You need to get a Groose Club Uniform," said Groose.

"Don't invite a _girl _to our club!" said Cawlin.

"What is a Groose Club uniform?" Hermione asked.

"You need a long shirt, a belt, and a cape," said Groose. "Come back to Groose's room when you've got one. You'll know because it says 'Groose' on the door."

Hermione confusedly walked away.

Zelda spotted her. "Hey," said Zelda in a friendly way.

"Ummm, hi?" Hermione said.

"Do you want lunch?" Zelda asked.

"No! I hate soup!" said Hermione. "Don't you have anything better?"

"A salad?" Zelda asked,

"Fine. I'll take that!" said Hermione.

"Okay, don't be so snappy," said Zelda.

"Well, I didn't eat breakfast," said Hermione.

"Says the one encouraging everybody else to," said a voice behind Hermione. It was Karane.

"Will you stop pestering me?!" said Hermione.

Karane smirked. "I told the headmaster that you threw a book and broke the cup."

"You LIAR!" said Hermione. "It's not good to lie."

"Gets me out of trouble," said Karane.

Hermione glared at Karane. "I don't know who to trust," she said.

"It's hard to find out around here," said Zelda. "Which is why I only have two friends."

"Pipit could be your friend," said Karane.

"No way!" said Zelda.

"Who is Pipit?" Hermione asked.

"My boyfriend," said Karane. "Do _you_have one, Hermione?"

"No," said Hermione quickly. "Ummm, does anybody here know how to sew?"

"I do!" said Karane. "Why?"

"She probably got scammed by Groose," said Zelda.

"Groose?" Hermione asked.

"Tall guy with a red pompadour," said Zelda. "You do _not _want to meet him."

"Oh yeah, I already met him," said Hermione. "He doesn't seem all that bad!"

"He beats people up!" said Karane.

"So do you," said Zelda.

"Only when I'm angry," said Karane. "Groose does it for no reason!"

"He surely wouldn't beat up the 'new girl'?" Hermione asked.

"He would beat up _anybody_," said Zelda.

"Mostly Link," said Karane.

You could hear a scream from upstairs.

"In fact, that's probably what's happening now," said Zelda.

"Why don't you go save him? It's only right," said Hermione.

"Okay, fine," said Zelda dashing upstairs.

Hermione turned to face Karane.

"Yes?' Karane said.

"Do you really beat people up?" Hermione asked.

"We all have our moments," said Karane. "Especially with teachers with _Horrorwell."_

"Horrorwell? Is that a name?" Hermione asked.

"No, it's actually Horwell, but he's horrible!" said Karane.

"Surely you don't beat him up?" Hermione asked. "You'd be expelled, maybe arrested!"

"Oh, wait until you meet him," said Karane. "He makes everyone want to beat him up and he knows it, too!"

Zelda came downstairs, followed by Link. Link was rubbing the triforce mark on the back of his left hand and clicking his tongue rapidly.

"Karane, are you lying about Horwell again?" Zelda said.

"Oh, I'm not lying," said Karane. "That guy is a jerk!"

"Is not!" said Zelda. "He's friendly, kind, and understanding."

"Well, he's not understanding of me!" said Karane.

"You just got on his bad side," said Zelda.

"Well, how do I get on his good side?!" Karane screamed.

Hermione patted Karane's shoulder. "There, there, I know that teachers can be jerks!"

"Hermione, don't believe anything that Karane says," said Zelda. "She only likes to start fights."

"Do not!" said Karane.

"Do so!" said Zelda.

"Stop!" said Hermione. "This futile bickering will get you nowhere!"

"Who made you in charge?" Karane started, but just then Horwell walked by.

"It's… him," Karane whispered.

"Good afternoon, ladies," said Horwell politely, although he sounded a bit tense. "I hope you three aren't fighting on such a lovely day. Don't forget, you have PM classes."

"What about me?" Hermione said.

"My, yes, it appears a new student has been enrolled outside of my knowing," said Horwell. "What is your name, dear?"

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione formally. "And I'm not enrolled here. I don't know how I ended up here."

"In my years, I've heard that excuse before, believe it or not," said Horwell. "I'm sure you're here for good reason."

"No! I have to be back at my own school! I don't belong here!" said Hermione.

"You may feel like you don't fit in now, but I'm sure you will get along beautifully with our other students," said Horwell, slinking away. "Bye, now!"

"Jerk!" said Hermione.

"Told you," said Karane.

"Hey, he was trying to be nice!" said Zelda.

"Well, he doesn't try hard enough," said Karane. "He always acts like that!"

"Well, if he doesn't get any worse, I suppose I could handle him," said Hermione. "And like I've been saying, I do not belong here. I've got to go back to my old school!"

"Well, it's clearly not happening now," said Karane. "So suck it up!"

"But what does he mean "PM classes?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, we get to pick when we have our classes- to some extent," said Zelda.

"I have never heard of such foolishness!" said Hermione.

"You don't know our school," said Zelda.

"And I don't want to!" said Hermione. "It's so poorly run. Where is the school board coming after you?"

"School board?" Zelda asked,

"Culture shock," said Karane.

Horwell stuck his head out of the classroom door. "Girls, don't you have classes to be going to? Like mine?"

"Not that I know of, horror!" said Hermione.

"Hermione! Don't act like that on your first day!" scolded Zelda.

"Oh, looks she's taking to me!" said Karane.

"No, I don't like either of you," said Hermione. "Who can I trust in such a shifty place?"

Zelda gasped. "After we tried to make you feel welcome?"

"The more unwelcome I am, the easier it will be to return home," said Hermione. "I guess I have to go in the stupid classroom since I don't really belong anywhere here."

She then skipped in. "Where do I sit?" she asked.

"Anywhere you like," said Horwell. He pretended he did not hear Karane calling him a horror.

"Sit next to me!" said Karane, coming in. "I'll be your very best friend!"

"Bribery, huh?" Hermione said. "Nah, not falling for it. But if you like I will sit next to you."

"Hooray! Now I can be a good example of how to act in class!" said Karane.

"Oh, I know how to act in class," said Hermione as she sat next to Karane. "I could be an example myself!"

Horwell stood up in front of his desk. A blank projector screen was rolled over the board. "Okay, students, since we have a new girl, we'll take this easy today. Let's be good examples to her.

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Hermione?" Horwell asked.

"_I _don't need an example. I _am _an example!" said Hermione.

"Then prove it!" said Horwell.

Hermione slumped down. "Rude," she said.

Horwell rolled the screen up. On the board, someone had scribbled:

MY NAME HAGWID HAGWORTH! 

"Now, who is that?" said Horwell.

"I did! I'm Hagwid Hagworth!" said Karane.

"That's strange," said Hermione.

"Karane, you are _not _Hagwid Hagworth," said Horwell. "I don't even know where you came up with such a name. Come up and erase the board."

"No!" said Karane. "Never on my life!"

"Now!" said Horwell. "Or you will stay after class until you do!"

"I'll do it," said Hermione.

"Are _you _Hagwid Hagworth?" Horwell asked,

"No, I'm Hermione," said Hermione.

"Only Hagwid Hagworth can erase the board!" said Horwell.

Karane reluctantly erased her new name.

"Okay, students, can you remember what we were reviewing?" Horwell said.

Zelda raised her hand.

"Yes, Zelda," said Horwell.

"Flying terms," said Zelda.

"Exactly," said Horwell.

Karane finished and returned to her chair.

"Okay," said Horwell. "I'm handing out a pop quiz. You will take tennnnnn minutessss to do it. Do not make noise or distract others."

"How can I do this when I don't know a thing about flying?" Hermione worried.

"What? You are not from here!" Horwell said. "She is not a Hylian!"

"Well, no," said Hermione. "I'm from London."

"Where is this London you speak of?" Horwell asked.

"Below the clouds," said Karane.

"There is nothing below the clouds, foolish child!" said Horwell. He got up and held out a yardstick.

"Please don't curse me," said Hermione.

"He's not usually so mean!" wailed Zelda.

"Curse you? With a yardstick? Not unless it's a magic yardstick!" said Horwell.

"I know you would if you could," said Hermione.

"No, because I would not want to lose my job," said Horwell.

"You should," said Hermione.

"That's it!" said Horwell. "I'm having a bad day! First, _somebody,"-_ he said this while eyeing Link- "Broke my favorite mug!"

"No!" said Link.

"Admit what you did," said Hermione to Karane, through clenched teeth.

"You didn't have to stand on the table!" said Karane.

Hermione didn't even acknowledge Link's existence yet.

"You didn't have to throw a book!" said Hermione.

"Excuse me?" said Horwell. "Ms. Grusi? Throwing a book?"

"Yes, sir," said Karane.

"But why?" Horwell asked.

"I was mad at Hermione. I wanted to hurt her," said Karane.

"Thank you for your honesty, but you will still have to pay for my mug and apologize to Hermione."

"She already did," Hermione lied.

"Good girl, Karane," said Horwell.

Karane bolted out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"I feel sick!" said Karane.

Hermione looked at Horwell.

"Well, get her!" said Horwell. "Don't let her leave without permission!"

"But if she's sick-" Hermione said.

"Go!" said Horwell,

Hermione took after Karane.


End file.
